<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Truth of Two Worlds by cosmicyien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411355">The Truth of Two Worlds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicyien/pseuds/cosmicyien'>cosmicyien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Seventeen - Freeform, jeongcheol - Freeform, jeongcheol one shot, kpop, one shots, oneshots, seventeen one shots, seventeen oneshots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:07:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicyien/pseuds/cosmicyien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A jeongcheol one shot where the two lovers are separated between heaven and the underworld, reuniting eventually but isn't exactly perfect with one having to break the truth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeongcheol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Truth of Two Worlds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW// car crash death</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Scoups and Jeonghan from Seventeen</p><p>Genre: Angst, slight fluff</p><p>Summary: Ever since one of God's angels fallen, he declared to come back stronger. For these two lovers, the world will fall at their feet and crumble before them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Third Person POV</b>
</p><p>The God named Woojin who kept the good people in heaven and sent the others to hell. The only reason this underworld existed was caused by the fallen angel or the devil, Taemin. This all happened when Taemin started to break some of heaven's rules. Woojin sent one of his angels to go solve the situation with Taemin but it didn't exactly go as plan. Taemin resisted and a fight broke out until Woojin had enough and banished the angel to the underground. Ever since certain people were sent to heaven while the others went down below.</p><p>A loving blonde beautiful angel with such an angelic voice named Jeonghan entered the gateway about 2 years ago. The male was hit by a car one night as he was looking for his dear boyfriend, Seungcheol. The couple decided to take a bit of a break but still remained together. Jeonghan couldn't take it anymore and wanted to make up with his beloved lover. </p><p>Seungcheol, on the other hand, was sent to the underworld where Taemin ruled. The male died the exact same night his boyfriend did. Ever since the break, Seungcheol developed a drinking problem. He ended up drinking and driving that night, trying to forget about Jeonghan for a bit. As he drove, he hit the breaks when he heard a thump. The slightly drunken male stepped out of the car and saw who he hit. Seongcheol dropped to his knees and he cried before Jeonghan's lifeless body.</p><p>That night, Seungcheol couldn't take it anymore and ended it all. Ever since that event, he's been living in the underworld to be tortured forever and being enslaved. Both males knew about their other ruler whether it was Woojin or Taemin. Seungcheol already knew Jeonghan probably got into heaven while the angel boy kept on wondering where his lover is now.</p><p>He begged Woojin to go back to earth to see his boyfriend but like always, he rejected Jeonghan since he did know the truth but didn't want to hurt the poor boy. He also couldn't allow an angel and devil meeting in case of a fight breaking out. It was heartbreaking to see the blonde boy be glooming of missing his dear lover. Taemin, on the other hand, didn't have to deal with the sad demon. Seungcheol knew very well his lover was probably in heaven so Taemin didn't have to tell him. It was fun for him to bother the boy about it though.</p><p>The torture there was pure... well pure hell. Demons were forced to train every day and face punishments if they failed. This was part of the leader's plan to take revenge on the man he once admired. He wanted the stronger demons to help fight and for the weak ones, they must learn to become strong. Constant training with such short and rare breaks. </p><p>Sweat runs down Seungcheol's face as he was completing one of the obstacles courses. "Scoups" the booming voice echoed making the exhausted male stop in his tracks. "Yes, sir?" he hesitated as he looked around to see if he could find Taemin. Said male then appeared in front of him, standing tall and confident. "You will finally have an hour of a break since you've trained well. In fact, you might be one of the strongest at the moment" he looked around giving death glares to the others. "Thank you so much" Seungcheol bowed and cried a bit, truly grateful for finally getting a break. "Now go enjoy your break" Taemin stated as he walked off to see the others' progress. Seungcheol used this time to maybe go walk in the forest on Earth. </p><p>Meanwhile, in heaven, Jeonghan was talking to Woojin. "Jeonghan if you don't mind me asking but can you quickly check this area for any evil?" the godly voice spoke out for a favour. "Yes sir" Jeonghan replied and disappeared to the location on Earth. It was a peaceful forest with deers, squirrels and birds roaming. The sound of a stream nearby could be heard. Overall it was a relaxing spot that caught Jeonghan off guard. What was more surprising and frightening was seeing a figure staring at the stream. The angel boy hid behind a tree as he looked at the horned human with no shirt but a harness and ripped pants.</p><p>Something about him seemed familiar to Jeonghan but he didn't know why exactly. It felt as if it wasn't his first time seeing this male. Soon enough, the stranger turned around and Jeonghan gasped. Tears started to run down his cheek as he saw his dear love, Seungcheol. The older noticed the angel boy as well and a tear ran down. "J-Jeonghan" he gasped out in disbelief and his feet started to walk towards the angel before stopping. "Seungcheol what happened?!" the angel exclaimed and ran towards him.</p><p>"Jeonghan... I am so sorry" Seungcheol engulfed him into a hug and sobbed. Jeonghan was a bit confused but started to cry and hug him back. "Honey, I forgive you no matter what" his angelic voice spoke out but Seungcheol stayed quiet. "No, you can't forgive" the other stated and bit his lip. Jeonghan connected his lips with his lover to shut him up. "I love you so much" the younger mumbled as he held Seungcheol's hand. "Calm down" he softly smiled and led Seungcheol to a log where they both took a seat.</p><p>After talking for a bit, the two felt better. Each talking about the new worlds the been through. "I always knew you were an angel" Seungcheol joked making them both laugh. "Um Seungcheol?" the blonde boy questioned. The older hummed and Jeonghan bit his lip. "Why are you in hell?" he asked quietly and Seungcheol froze. He knew that the younger had to know the truth now.</p><p>"It's time I confess" he started and Jeonghan was confused. "You remember that night you got ran over?" he asked and the blonde boy nodded. That's when Seungcheol's eyes started to tear up. "I was the driver in that car" was all he could say before seeing the boy in front of him break. The blonde boy didn't know how to feel about all this. To know that his boyfriend was the one who ran him over. He just sat there half blanked out and processing all this as tears streamed. </p><p>"You're lying right...?" was all the angel boy could say as his lips trembled...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>